Image fusion, or the combination of multiple images of the same or similar scene(s), is used to achieve a higher resolution image of the scene, or an image containing more information about the scene than may be typically obtained from a single image of the scene. A traditional approach to image fusion uses software to digitally combine image data acquired from separate image sensors. This approach requires multiple image sensors, and optionally multiple optical sub-systems to direct electromagnetic radiation to each of the image sensors. The need for additional hardware (beyond a single image sensor and associated optics) as well as computational resources (to provide the digital image combination) increases the size, cost and power requirements of such systems. Another conventional approach to image fusion optically combines images using one or more beamsplitters. However, this approach leads to high transmission loss, possible coherence effects, and becomes difficult, if not impossible, as the image bandwidth increases.